This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of the Gene Function core is to provide intellectual and physical resources for testing Gene Function to understand cardiovascular malformations and adult cardiac disease using transgenic and gene targeted mice. The COBRE trainees will be the primary beneficiaries and users of this facility on a cost free basis and with enhanced priority. However this core also will support the research programs of faculty members at MUSC, and throughout the state of South Carolina. Toward this goal the core has the following three main services (1) generate transgenic mice, (2) generate gene targeted mice, (3) mentor the COBRE trainees in utilizing these techniques for cardiovascular research. There are two additional areas (plasmid construction and related mouse services) which support the main services described above. Without this core facility the research tools and technology of transgenic and gene targeted mice, would be out of reach of most junior faculty. For them to invest in the training, or cost, to establish the technical resources and expertise, would come at the expense of focusing on their aims. This core will alleviate these issues and facilitate the analysis of Gene Function by the COBRE trainees and others at MUSC and the State of South Carolina. The Gene Function Core financially supports some of the percent effort of directors and technical personnel for both the MUSC Transgenic Facility and MUSC Gene Targeting Facility. These two facilities are critical to the success of this COBRE and they are the only facilities of their kind in the entire state of South Carolina, thereby the COBRE support enhances the success of additional research programs at MUSC and the state.